


oc dump

by sungsh1ne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, Some angst eventually, aubrey and maya are my BABIES, really gay, really just an oc work drop, soft lesbian shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungsh1ne/pseuds/sungsh1ne
Summary: this is basically just a place for me to dump stuff i write about my ocs. i accept requests though, so please feel free to leave some! i also appreciate any and all feedback/advice!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	oc dump

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first post of my ocs anywhere so pls be nice!! i hope you enjoy it. they are my babies so i wanted to share them with the world and see if any of you love them as much as i do. anyways, enjoy the gay stuff!

Aubrey was standIng on the sidewalk, just scrolling through her phone when a boy, about college age, passed her while having a conversation on his phone. 

“And they were lesbians!” He suddenly exclaimed, rather rudely for that. 

Aubrey felt something call from within her, telling her that what she did next needed to be done and that it needed to be done right then. It was as if it was her one true calling. 

“Oh my god they were lesbians!” she shouted, trying not to laugh as she did so. 

The college aged boy turned around, placed a hand over his extremely cracked phone, glared and put his thoughts simply. “fuck off.” then, he left. 

“Whatever you say Kyle.” Aubrey mumbled underneath her breath.

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes before turning around to see girl standing there. The former jumped back a bit in surprise, but soon a smile grew on her face. 

“So they were lesbians?” The new girl asked, holding her hand out to Aubrey. 

Aubrey happily took the other’s hand, squeezing it softly before speaking again. “yeah, they were real flaming big lesbians. Weren't they, Maya?” she laughed some more, Maya’s face turning into one of awe at the sound of her girlfriends laughter. 

Maya tugged on Aubrey’s hand as she walked towards the park across the street. “they were. And they were gonna go on a big flaming lesbian picnic at the park.” 

Aubrey spotted the picnic basket that she seemed to have missed when she was approached by her girlfriend. “oh and guess what!” she said, trying to keep their playful banter going. She enjoyed simple things like this. Like people said, it’s the small things that matter.

“I think they were even holding hands!” she continued the joke, making herself crack up with everything she said. “can you believe that?”

Maya, stilling leading the way to an empty area of grass, looked down at the slightly shorter girl and smiled. She could’ve looked into the other’s eyes and get lost in them. They were hazel, but when the light hit them just right she could swear that she saw specs of gold floating in them. 

“Wow baby, I didn’t know lesbians did that.” Maya replied fondly, her eyes crinkling at the corners from how widely she was smiling. The freckles that littered her nose and her cheeks were crinkled a bit as well. 

Aubrey had always been obsessed with Maya’s freckles. some nights when they would stay at each other’s apartments, she would count them. she never got to the end of them though. she would either fall asleep in the middle of it, or lose count. but she would always say that no matter how many freckles the other girl had, it was the perfect amount. and every time Aubrey would say that, Maya would complain about how cheesy it was. of course she really did love it though. 

“Surprising, isn’t it?” Aubrey asked as they finally reached an empty spot of grass, far away from the play ground and any judgmental eyes.

Their conversation ended there, but the pair still had soft smiles resting on their lips as they spread a blanket out on the grass.   
Maya placed the picnic basket on the blanket and plopped down onto it as well. Aubrey laid on the blanket, resting her head on Maya’s lap. The taller smiled down at her girlfriend and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. 

Maya being a broke college student didn't pack anything more extravagant than sandwiches and fruit, but it’s not like either of them cared. Both of them knew that they weren’t going to be able to do anything fancy, but it was just nice to spend time with the other. 

“Hey Maya,” Aubrey said as she popped a grape into her mouth. “guess what.” 

Maya looked down at the girl resting in her lap and Aubrey felt her breath get taken away. somehow Maya always managed to look amazing, even from the awkward downward angle that she was being viewed from. maybe it was the twinkle in her eyes, or the soft blush that always seemed to coat her cheeks when she was around the shorter. or maybe it was the fact that Aubrey had never seen anyone more beautiful than Maya. 

Aubrey wanted to scream out words that didn’t even exist. None of the words she knew were enough to express how much she loved Maya. She had times where she almost cried because of how much love she had for the other girl. 

“I love you so much,” she said, the words slipping from her mouth as they had every other day. She always made sure that she told Maya how much she loved her at a minimum of five times a day. 

“I love you so much more.” Maya replied like she always did, knowing it would start the argument of who loved who more. 

it was about half way through their “argument” when Maya realized just how lucky she was to have the smaller in her life. it truly puzzled her how someone as amazing as Aubrey would wanna be with her, but she sure as hell was going to make sure she didn’t ever lose the girl. she had seen all the ups and downs of Aubrey throughout the years, she’d seen what happened when people took advantage of how kind and forgiving the girl was and she hated it. it was just after they first met that she vowed to protect the other as if her life depended on it. 

Aubrey had a similar experience. She thought that Maya was a goddess when they first met, hand sculpted by the gods. But of course she soon learned that even Maya had her faults. But that only seemed to make her more perfect in Aubrey’s eyes. Even though Maya wouldn’t admit it herself, she was vulnerable. She wore her heart on her sleeve and got hurt often. Aubrey was always there to help pick up the pieces though, and kick someones ass if she needed to. 

It was almost as if the two were meant for each other. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. 

And so they spent the rest of their day randomly reminding each other how much they loved them, or with surprising the other with random pecks or hugs. They completely forgot about their food and just basked in the presence of who they loved.


End file.
